Happy birthday
by Nigaki
Summary: First part of Marriage series. Tony and Gibbs have a birthday tradition. SLASH, Tibbs.


**Hey there, guys! This, what I'm giving you, is the first part of my Tibbs Marriage series. Series counts 101(one hundred and one!) parts(I know, it's many, but I love writting!) and it telling about Gibbs and Tonys marriage. For now, there is ten parts in polish, my first language, but I decied I should translate it in english. Which is my second languages, so there can be(pff, can, are for sure!) mistakes, probablly the big ones. But hey, there is not much of Tibbs fans in Poland, and I want someone to read and revies this. ;)**

**Well, end of babbling. Lets read something more interesting! At least I hope so.**

**Enjoy!**

**Miłego czytania!**

Tony moaned in pain when he laid down on uncomfortable bed in his hotel room. He had a lot of work today and now he can't even relax. Even water at shower was cold so he can't relax in the bathroom too. Of course he could have stayed in better and more expensive hotel, not this bad imitation but he wanted to keep money for his own future apartment. He already can't wait when finally he'll live at his own apartment and doesn't have to listen music at night from club on the other side of street. Or this damn garbage truck waking him up at 4 a.m like some kind of irritating alarm clock.

He even had some apartment on his mind, but he haven't bought anything yet. He was in D.C only a month and he still wasn't sure if he would stay here or not, so doesn't wanted to rent anything if he eventually leave the city.

He heard knock on the door. Lazily, Tony stood up from bed and went to open, hoping it isn't owner of the hotel, wanting to get late rent. Tony for a few past days forgot to stop at reception and pay.

- Gibbs?

Tony was shockend when he find his new boss behind the door.

- Here. – Gibbs gave him box and bag with beer.

- What is it?

- Pizza and beer.

- Ok, lets try again. Why are you here?

- It's your birthday.

Tony looked at him surprised.

- How do you know? – he asked suspiciously.

- I have access to your files. – reminded him Gibbs. – You gonna let me in or I have to stay here?

- Sorry. – Tony moved and let him in. – You could've call and let me know you gonna visit me. – he said and put pizza and beer on a small table beside bed. He was embarrased with having a guest in place where there is nothing except a bed.

- The idea came rather suddenly. – explained Gibbs and sat on bed.

- Why are you here anyway? – asked Tony. He still didn't understood his boss intentions.

- I already said that. It's your birthday.

- And?

- Isn't it a good reason?

- Nobody have done that before.

- I did. Now sit and eat pizza, it's getting cold.

Tony was suprised. Never before he wasn't important that much to somebody. His coworkers knowed when his birthday was, but they never came to spent it whit him. They don't even wished him a happy birthday. Thats why he was shocked with Gibbs's presence, who he know such a small period of time.

- How long you gonna live here? – asked Gibbs.

- I'm still looking for apartment. – he answered. He didn't want to tell boss if he's gonna stay in town or not.

Tony knowed Gibbs is not going say anything else so he give him a beer. He take the one for himself too.

- I don't have any opener.

- We don't need it. – Gibbs took out hidden knive and easily opened both bottles.

- Is there anything you can't do?

- I can't program coffeemaker.

- You? The coffee maniac? I would never guess. – laughed Tony, finally opening box with pizza. He could everywhere recognized this charateristic smell of cheese and sausage. – How do you know it's my favourite?

- I'm a federal agent, remember? I'm good at this kind of stuffs.

- You followed me, aren't you?

- Yeah.

Tony couldn't belive that his boss followed him only because he wanted to know, what kind of pizza he likes. It was strange and unimaginable to him. Why Gibbs cared about this, about him, so much?

- Tony?

- Yeah?

Gibbs smiled at him.

- Happy birthday.

- Thanks. – Tony smiled back.

The rest of the evening they spent eating, drinking and talking. When Gibbs went home, Tony laid down on the bed and now even music didn't disturbed him. He fall asleep quickly, thinking about staying in D.C a little longer.

When year later Tony had another birthday, he don't even remembered the last one, when Gibbs came to him with beer and pizza.

Now Tony had his own apartment and was settled. His job at NCIS was good and he wasn't planning to leave anytime soon.

He was spending evening on eating pocpron and waching movie, when he heared a doorbell. He didn't excepted any guests and his neighbors wasn't angry at him for sure, so it weren't they coming to yell at him.

Lowering the TV where the Indiana Jones was played, Tony went to open the door. He saw exactlly the same picture he had seen a year ago.

- Pizza? – offered Gibbs with a smile, holding a box in front of himself.

- Always. – answerde Tony, smiling back and letting Gibbs in. This time he wasn't ashamed of his place, his boss was here before.

- What do you watching? – asked Gibbs, looking at TV.

- Short or long version? – Tony went to the kitchen for a minut and returned with two beers. He put them on the table beside the couch.

- Short. – Gibbs sat on the couch, taking one beer.

- The archeologist is trying to stop the nazist from stealing the Ark of the Covenant.

- Someone's watching this bullshit?

- It's a calssic movie.

- Bullshit classic.

Tony sighed, grabing the remote.

- I can turn it off if you want.

- You don't have to, I'll watch.

- Whatever.

- No, Tony, not whatever. It's your birthday, if you want this movie then we gonna watch it.

- You're taking it seriously. – Tony put the reamote back.

- It's your birthday afterall.

- I wasn't celebrated them for years. Only a year ago I remembered I have one.

- Get used to it, now we gonna celebrat it in each year.

- You don't have...

- But I want. – Gibbs looked at Tony seriously. – I really want to celebrate your birthday with you, so shut up and watch your movie.

Tony smiled and didn't argue. He was glad for Gibbs presence in this day and for memory. He just didn't understood why boss want to remember.

The few minutes passed by, surprisingly, Gibbs watched the movie, but something didn't fit for Tony. He looked at boss, who looked like he didn't know what is going with plot.

- Boss?

- Hmm?

- Thank you.

- You're welcome. Happy birthday.

Tony smiled and get back to watching, feeling happy.

The next year wasn't good. As always, Gibbs brought the pizza to spent this day with Tony, but in their mind was still fresh memories of Kate's death. It was still hard to belive she was gone and at her place was another women. The only good news was that they got her killer. He was death, and they didn't have any regret. He deserved

Tony sighed and looked at Gibbs sitting right beside, who was lost in his own mind. Ari almost killed him too, and that scared Tony as hell. He was close to lost two important pearson in his life. Team was a new family for him after he had lost the first, when his mother died. He know they're in danger everyday, but it was still hard to think that Kate might be the first they've lost. The next could be McGee or Gibbs, the only person for whom Tony was more than only coworker and employee.

- Gibbs, can you promise me something?

- What is it?

- Promise you won't let anyone kill you. – he asked without looking at Gibbs.

- You too, Tony.

Tony finally looked at boss, already see the promise that he desperate needed right now.

- For Kate. – he said, rising a toast.

Gibbs noded.

- For Kate.

Another year wasn't better. Tony almost had a panic attack, even in a milion years he wouldn't want to see this horrible scene again. Gibbs almost died. When it turned out that he'll be okey, he lost his memory and resigned from NCIS. Tony was alone. Sure he had McGee, Ziva, Abby and Ducky but it wasn't the same. He needed Gibbs.

When he was back, Tony doesn't even tried to hide his joy. He missed his boss, after three years he couldn't imagine his life without him, celebreting birthday alone again. If he were able to celebrate them again. It wasn't the same when Gibbs wasn't here.

There it came the birthday. Gibbs still had problems with memory but he remembered Tony's birthday. As ussual he brought the pizza and beer, but Tony wasn't interested. He felt relief, everything was fine, Gibbs was fine and that was important.

In the middle of evening, Tony decided don't wait any longer. The incident with the loss of memory convinced him, that it's not worth waiting, when you can lost someone.

- Gibbs, I must tell you something. – he started, focusing only on Gibbs. – I like you.

- I noticed.

- I really like you. – he tried again. At the same time he wondered what kind of idiot he is, if he can't normally tell his boss that he love him.

- How much? – Gibbs was surprisingly calm.

- In a romantic way. So I like you very much.

Finnally Gibbs looked at him. He wasn' angry, so Tony found it as a good sign.

- You know what, Tony?

- Yeah?

- I think I like you too. – he admitted, smiling a little.

- Oh. I think it's great.

- I think that too.

Tony can't belived how stupid this conversation sounds. They were like pair of teens on a first date.

- Are you gonna do something? – asked Gibbs impatiently.

- Do what?

Gibbs moved a little closer to Tony.

- I don't know. Maybe you move your ass and kiss me already.

Tony smiled like maniac and do what Gibbs wanted. They could tell it was the best birthday, before the day even ended.

Here it was, another birthday, wich was exactly the same as the previous one. Well, maybe except the new tradition on the end of the day, focused only on bedroom. Tony was sure he'll not gonna be suprised in any way. But then it happened. He was sitting with Gibbs on the couch, when Gibbs suddenly said:

- I have a suprise for you.

- I though we decided that I don't want anything from you, except you. – they set this rule after the first birthday they spent together.

- We can change it for one night.

- I doubt this present is gonna be better than your confession of love last year. – he was sceptic. He really didn't belived anything can be better.

- Marry me.

- What? – Gibbs's question suprised him that much, that he wasn't sure if he missed something in it or not.

- Marry me. – asked the older man again, looking Tony in the eyes.

- Are you drunk? – he asked suspiciously. They drank only two beer, but he can't be sure if Gibbs hadn't get something more before he came here.

- You think only drunk I could ask for that?

- Well, the previouse marriages are good example of that. Besides, where is the ring, romantic dinner and getting on your knee?

- If you want...

- Good god, no! – denied quickly. It wasn't their style.

- So?

- You suprised me a little. – admitted Tony. – Are you sure you want to get marriage?

- Yes. I want it to be officialy.

- You don't have to do that.

- But I want. If you want it to.

- Is it legal in this state?

- Yeah, I checked.

- Well. Looks like after four Mrs Gibbs, I'll be the first Mr Gibbs. – joked Tony.

- And the only one.

Tony took Gibbs's face in his hand and kissed him sweetly. They didn't think about rush, end or taking it more passionate. It was already perfect.

- I'll marry you. – wishpred Tony in parted mouth of his partner. He didn't want to broke contact between them.

- Good. – said Gibbs and kissed his fiance again.

**God, it was hell! D: Translating is such a hard work, especially if your english is bad. I got A in my english class, but in my school it's not that hard. ;) Polish is much worse. Try to remember all this rules. No wonder english is international language.**

**I don't know when I translate other parts(two of them got 20 000 words!), but I'll try do it as fast as posible.**

**See you soon I hope.**

**Have a nice day! ;)**

**Miłego dnia! ;)**


End file.
